Sonic DimensionR2:The Cycle
by Rush the cat
Summary: Can Sonic and the others stop Rift and his gang from restarting everything? The last part of the cycle saga. you can skip the prologue since i wrote it before i change my writing style. ON HOLD.
1. prologue

Prologue

Sounds of waves echo in the great endless darkness. Soon a blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere. "where am I?" spoke Sonic as he look around. Soon Sonic realize something as he started to run. "Blaze! Girls! Anyone!" shouted Sonic. Finally, he came to a stop and drop to his knees. He was all alone. "how did I get here? Why can't I remember?". suddenly, the unseen waves was getting louder and louder. As Sonic stood up, the endless darkness became a beach with a black ocean. "…t-this place…I b-been here before…" whisper Sonic as his head started to hurt. Then out of nowhere, a beautiful singing voice was heard. Sonic turn to his side and saw a female figure who was wearing a torn up royal cloak, singing. Then it just hit Sonic. She was singing his and Blaze's song. "who are you!" order Sonic as the girl stop singing. "I think you're the one who should be asking that question to yourself, Sonic the hedgehog" smiled the girl as she splash the water with her bare feet. Sonic became confuse as he watch the girl stand up and dust herself off. " your him…I don't know how but it's you…even Rift felt it when you guys fought". Sonic confusing faded away and became anger as he heard that name. "Rift! Then you must be the real mastermind behind this like what Swift and Shine said! I won't let you restart everything!". the girl look up into starless sky and spoke. "…show me your power…". with that said, she vanish into thin air. Before Sonic could do anything, he notice his shadow was stretching and soon stood out of the ground and was now face to face with it. "what's going on now?" thought Sonic as jump back. All of a sudden, a giant red eye appeared behind the shadow and search the area and soon notice Sonic. Soon the eye vanish and reappeared on the shadows forehead and unleash a powerful dark energy that force Sonic to his knees. "t-this power! It's unreal!" thought Sonic as he struggle to stand. As he stood, the shadow attack by using the spin dash attack. Sonic was able to dodge it by jumping into the air but as he turn to attack, the shadow was already in front of him. "it's fast!" thought Sonic as he unleash his sonic wind. The shadow just took the blink close range attack and as the smoke cleared, Sonic was horror to see that his attack did no damage at all. As Sonic landed, the shadow reappeared in front of him and knee kick him in the face and in the gut. As Sonic bend over in pain, the shadow grab his head and slam him into the sand. Just then, a powerful dark energy shot out of Sonic body and force the shadow to jump away. "…okay! No more fooling around!" spoke Sonic in a dark voice as dark energy bolts shot around him. Sonic fur was turning light black but something happen. This power he had vanish. "w-what!" blink Sonic in shock and confusing. Before Sonic could try again, the shadow dash over to him and grab his throat and started to crush it. Sonic was struggling to breath as the female figure reappear at his side. "if you can stop this…". soon everything started to faded away into the darkness as she continued to speak. "…then I'll…no, we will stop…I believe in you Sonic…".

"Sonic?". Sonic quickly rose from his bed and realize it was a nightmare. "Sonic?". Sonic turn to his side after hearing his name being called again. Laying next to him was his lover and wife, Blaze. Sonic could see her worry face as she sat up. "what's wrong Sonic? You look awful". "…I'm fine…" whisper Sonic as he got out of bed and walk into the bathroom. Blaze turn the lights on and sigh as Sonic close the bathroom door. "third time this week…" thought Blaze. At that moment, Sonic was looking into the mirror and could see hand marks on his neck. "…these are no normal dreams…".

Sonic DimensionR2: The Cycle


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Sonic or his friends, SEGA does, while only the OC I own

chapter 1 The Cycle Starts

within the white void of time, a blade pierce out of nowhere and slowly gives off a dark aura as it started to cut a huge circle. As the circle was finally done, the blade return where it came from and the endless white of time finally had a other color. A small portal of blackness. Soon six dark cloaked figures walk out of the portal as a dark smoke pour out. One of the figure remove her hood to reveal she was Maris.

"is this it?" spoke Maris as she scan the area "the dimensional emerald is hidden here?".

The leader known as Rift remove his hood and grin as he walk pass Maris "yes, Maris. I feel...".

Suddenly, everyone step back as they felt a dark aura of anger cover their leader, something was wrong and they didn't want to be in the way when he becomes angry.

"THEY MOVED IT!" roar Rift as the aura grew in size "DAMN YOU SWIFT!".

"someone call my name?".

Rift and the others turn to their left side and saw a black hedgehog with red eyes and holding a long lance as he grin with joy.

"...long time no see, Swift" grin back Rift as he walk over to him "i see you still want to stop me".

Swift rested his lance on his shoulder and wag his finger back and forth like how Sonic will do in the old days and spoke "of course! You think destroying all life was going to be easy?".

Rift open his hand and summon his scyth and his dark aura increase in size as replied to Swift answer "...to tell you the truth...".

In matter of seconds, both hedgehogs was in a weapon lock and was trying to push each other back with their strength. Each push sent out a powerful blast of dark energy that soar across the void. Rift gang fell to their knees as they felt both hedgehogs dark powers. What scare them the most was that both hedgehog was using only ten percent of their true power, since they was in void of time. If they use their power at max, then everything will be destroy and Rift goal will be crush.

"...I HOPE IT WASN'T!" shouted Rift as he broke the lock and grab Swift by his neck and toss him into the air "I WANTED TO FINISH YOU OFF BEFORE RESTARTING CYCLE!".

Rift vanish and reappeared above Swift and heel drop him in the back and watch as he slam into the ground. As Swift crash into the ground, he teleported and reappeared in front of Rift and stab him in the chest and drag him down to the ground. As a huge white dirt smoke was made, Swift and Rift soar out of it and started to fight again. Each attack they unleash was block or dodge as they flew around the white sky. Soon both stop and jump away from each other and dark energy gather in their weapons. As both weapons was filled with the dark energy, both hedgehogs dash over to each other and swing their weapons. Both the lance and scythe clash with each other and created a huge sphere of darkness, which swallowed both hedgehogs as they was in a other weapon lock.

"should we help Rift!" shouted Ray as rose to his feet like the others "together, we can kill that damn Swift!".

Before Maris or Mighty could answer, Fallen quickly spoke "no! If we join the fight now! We're good as dead!".

"i agree" add the female figure who still had her hood on "besides, Rift won't revive us if he kill us by mistake. Maris was lucky she got revive".

Hearing this from her teammate, Maris snorted with anger as she doesn't like to remember she was killed last time.

All of a sudden, both weapons was shot out of the dark sphere and vanish before it could hit the ground. Soon, powerful shock wave was created from the sphere as loud punches and kicks was heard. This went on for only a minute as a very loud punch was heard and created a very powerful shock wave which destroy the dark sphere. As the sphere was disappearing, Rift went soaring from it and crash into the ground but quickly stood up as Swift landed. Both of them was cover in bruises and cuts as they stare each other down.

Rift wipe away some blood from his mouth and smiled as he spoke "you got more powerful I see!".

"that's right!" grin Swift as he wipe away some blood from his left eye "with this power, i'm going to stop you!".

Rift smile quickly vanish and his eyes grew dark red as he spoke again "...i should of have kill you and Shine along time ago! Like how I killed off your race!".

Rift smile slightly return as he saw Swift eyes glowing with hate and anger. Soon Swift dark aura increase in size and unleash a powerful dark pressure that if a normal person was there, he/she will be flatting in matter of seconds.

"killing you will end my sins! Sins of failing my people!" spoke Swift in a calm tone but soon that calm vanish was replace with pure anger as he continued to speak "RIFT! THIS IS WHERE YOU MEET YOUR END!".

As Swift anger increase his aura, it slice open a rip in time. Soon more rip in time appeared and slowly cover the white void. Realizing what his anger was doing, Swift quickly lower his power and sigh. He almost made time to go into limo and sigh again in relief as he saw the rips disappearing but that relief quickly was replace with great pain in his left shoulder. As he return from looking up to the sky, he could see Rift in front of him and Rift arm was jab right through his shoulder as blood shot out and landed on his foe face.

"tell me where you put dimensional emerald!" order Rift as he pick Swift through the wound "...or i'll force it out of you!".

Swift grin and spit into Rift right eye and spoke as he cough up some blood "...f-fuc-".

"wrong answer!" shouted Rift as he unleash a black lighting into Swift wounded shoulder.

As Rift stop, Swift was fighting back the pain and tried to get free but couldn't has Rift unleash a other lighting bolt into his body but this time it was powerful and longer. This went on for hours until Swift finally screamed "Sonic dimension". Hearing this, Rift stop and toss a smoking and badly burn Swift away and return to the others. Everyone enter the portal but one didn't, it was the female who still had on her hood. As she turn around, she could see Swift crawling over to her as his wounds started to heal.

"...w-why..." cough Swift "...w-why are y-you helping them...".

The figure look down in sadness and Swift could see tears coming from eyes as she finally answer him "...i lost everything...i lost my home...Sonic and even my un...".

The figure stop talking as she dash into the portal as tears flew from her light blue cheeks. Swift tried to stop her but it was too late, she was gone and as well the portal.

"...foolish girl...he's still alive..." whisper Swift as he lay there until his wounds fully healed.

When his wounds finally healed, Swift stood up and saw a white female hedgehog and she was wearing a white cloak(just like the cloaks that the nobodies wear from kingdom hearts 2) and quickly realize who it was.

"Shine?".

Shine stare into Swift red eyes while Swift in fear, look into her green eyes and was quickly met with a punch in the head. As Swift rub his head, he could see her sighing in disappointment.

"...i k-know..." whisper Swift as open a portal to his right "...look! At least it bought us some time, right?".

Before Shine answer him, she nailed him on the head again and spoke while rubbing her fist "idiot! It might of have but Sonic and the others aren't ready yet! Its only been five years, not ten like we told him!".

"i know but I just couldn't say to Rift that the dimensional emerald was on Shakuras, now can I!" shouted Swift as he turn to the portal "don't worry, Shine. Sonic can handly them cause he's...".

that was the last word that Swift said as he vanish into the portal. Shine look away and crack a smile as she whisper something "...oh Swift...".

Suddenly, Shine felt something above her and she quickly swear under bearth as she saw a circular mirror filled with symbols.

"crap! The seal is weakening!" shouted Shine as she summon her bow of light "this isn't good!".

Just as she finish speaking, a red eye appeared within the circular mirror and scan the area. It suddenly spotted Shine and disappear. Shine watch on as her shadow stretch and was now standing in front of her. Then the eye reappeared on the shadow forehead and unleash a powerful dark force as it summon its dark aura. Shine summon her light aura in order to withstand the powerful dark pressure. As Shine was getting ready to attack, she was surprise to see the shadow disappear within its own aura and leaving the red eye behind. Seeing this, Shine quickly realize what just happen as the red eye return to the circular mirror and vanish. Soon the mirror vanish as well and leaving Shine by herself.

"...thank heavens!" sigh Shine in great relief "...she isn't strong enough to fully break free yet, we still might have a chance!".

Shine rose her hand and a portal open up and she enter it.

The portal reopen in a dead old city. The streets was filled with dead cars, the buildings across the city was destroy or falling apart and the sky was cover in gray clouds. This city was truly dead as Shine walk down the lifeless streets. She finally stop in front of a old looking house but it was in good shape. As she enter, she could hear footsteps from upstairs, heading to the stairway.

"grandma!" cried a young boy voice from the top of the steps "your back!".

Shine smiled as she saw a dark blue hedgehog with wildly fur, run down the steps and hug her.

"welcome back!" smiled the boy as he let her "i made dinner, so if...".

Before he could finish, Shine took out a picture frame and hand it over to him "happy birthday, Frost".

Frost took the picture and smiled with great joy and spoke as he scan the picture "that's dad right?".

Shine nodded as Frost pointed to Sonic who was giving the peace sign.

"...which one is my mom?" ask Frost as he saw two female cats next to Sonic "the purple one?".

"no, dear. That's your half sisters mom" pointed out Shine "...the other one is your mother".

Frost slowly stroke the picture of his mother and shed a tear. Seeing this sight, Shine started to cry, she had great pain in her heart. Swift and her told him that she was killed but the truth is, they lied. Lied to protect him, if he found out that his mother was alive and trying to restart everything, then he can't handle it.

"...why are you crying, grandma?" ask Frost as he notice her crying.

"...n-nothing, dear..." whisper Shine as she wipe away the tears from her eyes "...anyway, say thank you to grandpa. He found it in the ruins of the Hyperion".

Frost nodded and ran back upstairs to his room, while Shine walk into the living room to find the chilli dogs that Frost made for her and Swift.

End of chapter 1

a/n: well here the first chapter and the first chapter in my sonic dimension series in this new writing style. Hope you like it and follow up on it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The last normal day

Sonic felt a light touch on his shoulder but didn't woke as he continued to sleep as he turn to the other of his bed. As he lay on his side, two young voices slightly giggled and soon both of them started to count to three.

"one...two...three!" soon both voices took in a deep breath and unleash THE WORD "DADDY!" INTO Sonic ear.

Sonic scream and fell out of the bed and face planted on the floor and soon heard laughter coming from the bed. He knew who it was and crack a smile as he got from the floor and spotted his two alarm clocks.

"Dawn...Nova..." yawn Sonic as he sat next to his pride and joy, his two daughters "...never wake daddy like that again".

Both girls who was still in their pajamas, jump on their father which made him fell out of bed again and as they landed, shouted "sorry daddy!".

"i-its okay..." replied Sonic as he carefully took them off "anyway, why did you two wake me up for?".

The young purple cat known as Nova grin as she answered her father question "today's a special day, dad!".

Sonic tip his head to the side in confusing and simple said "special?".

The young blue hedgehog known as Dawn, walk over to her father lap and sat down and said "come on, daddy! Today is **very special**".

Sonic rub his chin in thought and did so in few seconds and soon knew why today was so special.

"today is Monday right?" ask Sonic and he got replied by them nodding, so he continued to speak "oh! How could I forget then!".

Both girls stretch forward as they waited for the answer from their father.

"today is...".

They stretch forward even more.

"cheese chilli dogs Monday!" smiled Sonic.

Crash!

"what's wrong?" ask Sonic as he notice both girls fell over "it isn't cheese chilli dogs?".

Dawn stood up and ran out of the room while Nova followed but stop at the doorway and shouted "JERK!" and left.

"what just happen?" thought Sonic as he sat there on the floor.

Sonic enter the kitchen and was quickly met with two stinks eyes as the girls sat across from the table. Blaze didn't notice this as she was washing some dishes but soon notice as the girls ran upstairs after Sonic tried to speak to them.

Sonic was took by surprise as Blaze slam his cup of coffee in front of him and give him the "what you did this time" look as she tap her feet as she waited for him to answer.

"well?" ask Blaze in a angry tone.

"w-what? They ask me why today was so special" answer Sonic as he did a sweatdrop.

"...what did you say?" said Blaze as she rise a eyebrow.

"i said today was cheese chilli dogs day...right?".

Blaze did a loud sigh as she heard his answer. So she walk over to the wall that was filled with notes, drawings and pictures and took a pink card and return to Sonic. Before Sonic knew what happen, Blaze slam the note on his face with so much force that Sonic went flying to the wall. As flickys flew around him, Sonic wonder when Blaze got so strong? But that thought quickly vanish as he read the note.

"your invited to Nova and Dawns b-birth..." that was the only thing that Sonic could say as he realize what today was "...day...".

"bingo!" said Blaze as she help Sonic up from the wall "how could you forgot?".

Sonic didn't say anything and just crush the note as he made a fist. How could he forget the day when his two little princesses was born? After what happen in the future with Nova, he never wanted to hurt them...maybe that's why he spoil them so much.

"you better get up there before...aahhh!" shouted Blaze as Sonic dash off with great speed and sent a gust cloud in his wake.

"girls?" whisper Sonic as he slowly open their bedroom door "can I come in?".

Sonic got his answer when one of them toss a blue pillow at his face as he peek in the room. Of course that didn't stop him from entering the room again as he was met by two more pillows to the face. He could see that Nova, who was on her bed, was the one who was tossing the pillows while Dawn was hiding in her blanket fork she made when Jumper and Flare daughter had slept over three nights ago.

"what do you want!" shouted Nova as she was ready to fire a other pillow at him.

"i'm here to say sorry!" quickly answered Sonic before she could fire the pillow at him again "put that down and both of you come here".

Sonic sat on the ground and watch as both girls walk over to him but only Dawn sat on his lap while Nova was tapping her feet as she waited for her father to speak "well?" demand Nova.

Sonic crack a smile as he realize how similar she was to her mother, who acted the same way when he upset her. They both even act cold when meeting new people...runs in the family it seems...

"come sit on daddy lap" ask Sonic as he patted his lap "i don't bite".

"5 4 3 2..." replied Nova as she began to summon a fireball.

"o-okay! Stand there!" quickly spoke Sonic as he did a sweatdrop.

Sonic was right, she like her mom. If he doesn't get to the point then there going to be hell to pay...

"BIG SIS!" shouted Dawn as she grab her sister arm and force her to sit on Sonic lap "let dad explain!".

"...f-fine..." blush Nova as she knew to never make Dawn upset "go ahead dad!".

Sonic did a short sigh and explained "...i'm sorry that I forgot about your birthday...i just had a lot of stuff in my head lately, can you forgive me?".

"ha! You got to be kidding! We're not going to...huh!" said Nova as she watch as Dawn jump into Sonic arm and quickly forgave him.

Sonic and Dawn watch as Nova turn away and showed she was going to forgive Sonic like her sister.

"Nova?" whisper Sonic in sadness.

"sometimes dad, I..." Nova quickly turn around and Sonic could see tears in her eyes as she shouted two words "HATE YOU!".

Sonic heart felt like it was crush and step on as he heard those words. He never wanted to hear those words coming out of her mouth...he never wanted her to ever hate him, like how her future self did.

Before Dawn could say a word to her sister, Sonic took her off his lap and walk over to Nova and did something that caught both girls off guard. He bowed to her and pleaded as he cried.

"i'm sorry!" pleaded Sonic "i'm so sorry!".

"idiot!" shouted Nova as she force him to sit up right "...s-stop crying..." whisper Nova as she started to cry again.

"...so?" whisper Sonic as he wipe away his tears.

"...yeah...i forgave you" blush Nova as she crack a small smile.

"Good!" smiled Sonic as he pick her up and kiss her on the forehead.

Soon Sonic started to play with the girls until Blaze knock on the door as she enter the room. Seeing them was sweet but she needed Sonic for something.

"you want me and the kids to pick up, Shaak Ti?" ask Sonic after she finish talking.

"yeah, her, Marine and Heat are returning from their mission and I need you to pick her up at Tails workshop".

"...why? Its not too far from here and why bring the kids?" said Sonic as he a crack a eyebrow.

Blaze did a tiny sigh and spoke again "because the **girls** might want to see uncle tails **today**".

Sonic finally got what Blaze was getting at and wink at her, in order to show he got the message. Sonic and the girls left to tails workshop while Blaze was getting things ready for the girl surprise birthday party. As Blaze return from the back yard as she set up the table, she quickly met a cloak female figure as the figure was looking at the wall filled with photos.

"who are you!" order Blaze as she summon her flames.

"...long time no see, Blaze..." said the figure as she remove her hood "how's Sonic?".

Blaze step back in shock as she realize who the figure was "...it can't be! Your dead!".

Later at Tails workshop

Sonic and Tails was talking as the girls was playing in the next room but everyone soon heard a loud crash outside. As they ran outside, they could see the X-Cyclone in flames.

"NO!" scream Tails as he fell to his knees "MY BABY!".

Soon everyone heard talking above them and quickly saw Heat and Shaak Ti holding Marine as they landed with their burst hover.

"see, Marine!" shouted Heat as she face the crash site "i told you to more gas in the plane!".

Marine was about to speak until Tails shouted out her name in anger. Everyone watch as Tails and Marine ran around the place. Sonic could only laugh at this and hope this these kind of days won't ever end...but Sonic knew that will never happen, since in five years from now, Sonic and his friends will fight Rift and his crew.

"SONIC!".

Sonic turn to Tails, who was pointing to the sky and had a horrifying look on his face. Sonic look up and his face became like Tails as he realize why scream his name.

"long time no see, Sonic!" grin Rift as he hover there with the others "how you been?".

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 out numbered but not out!

"who's that daddy?" ask Dawn as she pull on her fathers arm as Rift and his gang landed in front of them.

"where is it, Sonic!" order Rift as he summon his scythe and pointed it at him "i don't have time for you right now!".

Sonic push Dawn behind him and did a grin as he answer Rift "what are you talking about!".

Hearing Sonic reply made Rift dark aura burst with great anger. Sonic, his daughters and the others fell to their knees by the powerful dark pressure that Rift unleash.

"...Tails!" shouted Sonic as he turn to his fox friend, who was shaking with fear "get everyone out of here! NOW!".

Tails finally came too from his fear and quickly answered "you can't take them all on!" as he tried to stand but couldn't.

"I SAID GO!" scream Sonic with anger in his voice "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW! JUST GO!".

Tails nodded but he knew this was wrong in his heart but he did what he was told. Marine took Heat and Shaak Ti inside the house while Tails tried to get Nova and Dawn to go inside the house but they was fighting back.

"let me go!" cried Nova as she kick Tails in the ribs as he held her between his arms "dad needs help!".

Before Tails could say anything, Sonic blasted them with a gust of blue wind and sent them flying into the house. As the three entered the house, Marine open a panel in the wall and press a switch. Soon a red light started to flash as the house went into lock down mode. All of the windows and doors lock up with steel doors and soon the whole house went underground and sealed with a huge steel door. Sonic watch as Rift and the others circle him and stare him down.

"Mighty!" order Rift as face the black armadillo "go and get the information from his friends. We need to get the dimensional emerald as fast as we can!".

Mighty nodded and vanish into a black portal that he summon. Sonic swear under his breath as he couldn't stop his former friend and prayed Tails and the others was getting to the hanger bay in time but that thought was soon replace as Sonic realize something.

"you think the dimensional emerald is here? Who told you that?" shouted Sonic.

Rift dark aura increase in size as he heard Sonic question "stop playing dumb, my old friend! You know Swift left the emerald here! Now tell me where and you might live!".

Sonic scratch his ear and spoke "we're not friends!" Sonic stop scratching his ear and got into attack mode as he grin.

Maris, Fallen and Ray dash over to Sonic and attack but all three was kick away as Sonic did his humming top kick. As they recover, Rift appeared in front of Sonic and grab by his neck and toss him in the air. As Sonic flew in the air, Maris appeared by his side and unleash a fury of slash attacks with her claws. Sonic took a few hits in the start of the attack but was able to block the rest and counter by grabbing two of her claws and pulled her toward him and did a upper kick on her. As he sent Maris flying, a energy ball smash into his back and exploded. Ray appeared above the smoke and his light yellow fur turn black and his eyes turn red as he open his mouth. Within his mouth was a dark energy and it started to grow in size. Sonic caught this in time and block it as a huge laser came soaring out from Ray's mouth. Sonic and the beam crash into the earth below and a huge shock wave roar from the crater, that they made and as the smoke was clearing, a blue ball shoot out of the smoke and unleashed a giant greenish energy wave as it hover there in the sky. Ray tried to dodge it but the wave was getting bigger and bigger. As Ray was hit by the wave, Fallen appeared above Sonic and did a heel drop. While still in his ball form, Sonic bounce from the crash and spin dash off but only to be followed by Fallen. Fallen summon his dark arm and unleash dark energy blasts. Sonic dodge each blast, until one blast got him and sent him out of ball mode. As he spin the air, Fallen did a elbow punch to Sonic gut and then a uppercut and finally he grab Sonic and slam him in the ground and drag him. As Sonic was being drag, he summon a blue wind into both of his hands and form a blue wind sphere. He unleash the first one on Fallen back, which sent him spinning off of Sonic. Before Fallen could recover, Sonic reappeared in front of him and unleash the other blue sphere into chest and again, Fallen went spinning and crash into the ground. Sonic landed on the ground but quickly bent over as a spinning scythe came at him. Rift appeared next to Sonic and unleashed a black lighting bolt. Sonic couldn't move as the pain was great. Suddenly, Maris and the others reappeared next him and unleash their attacks. Rift and the others stop and watch as a badly hurt Sonic fall to his knees and breathing hard.

"i'll end your suffering, if only you tell me where the emerald is!" demanded Rift.

Sonic didn't say anything, since he had no idea where the dimensional emerald was but he must believe that, Swift had his reason to tell this lie to Rift, so he just smiled, which made Rift roar with anger and fired a powerful lighting bolt. Sonic could only hope, that Tails and the others was safe as he close his eyes.

Tails and the others was in the hanger bay of the shop and was ready to get in the Tornado 2 and the Twister, until Mighty slam in front of them and slowly rose. Heat and Shaak Ti summon their flames and was ready for a fight but Tails step in their way and spoke to his former friend "Mighty! Don't do this!" beg Tails, hoping Mighty will snap out of this crazy goal but sadly he just grin and walk over to Tails. In a blink of a eye, Mighty was choking Tails but was quickly blasted by two fireballs. As he drop Tails, Shaak Ti grab Tails and burst step over to Marine and Sonic's daughters, who was hiding in the next room, while Heat fought Mighty. Sadly, Heat was no match for him, as her attacks kept missing, since Mighty was way faster. Shaak Ti saw this and was ready to help her good friend but was quickly grab by Dawn, who was shaking with fear. She didn't want her to go, she wanted her aunty to stay by her and the others side.

"i must go, Dawn" spoke Shaak Ti in a carimg but yet upset tone "don't worry, you have your big sister to protect you and the others, right Nova?".

Nova look over to Shaak Ti left shoulder and could see a tiny bit of three scars and quickly look away in shame. Seeing this, Shaak Ti stroke the young cat long hair and smiled.

"its okay, Nova. You can handle your power much better now and besides..." said Shaak Ti as she stood up and face toward the fight and continued to speak "...i can never hate you. Your like a little sister to me".

Nova held her tears back as she saw Shaak Ti warm smile and gave her the thumbs up just like how Sonic does. Shaak Ti nodded and dash off to help Heat. Marine held Dawn in her arms while Tails and Nova watch the fight.

"**FINALLY**! What took ya?" ask Heat as Shaak Ti ran up to her side and summon her flames.

Shaak Ti didn't had time to answer as Mighty spin dash into Heat and quickly side kick Shaak Ti in the ribs. Shaak Ti fell but quickly recover and fired a fireball but it was deflected by Mighty armor as he summon it. Heat got up from the floor and saw Mighty and her friend, fighting it out across the hanger bay. Heat close her eyes and both of her hands started to gather fire and she quickly slap them together and form a fire sword. As Shaak Ti jump away from Mighty, Heat jump behind Mighty and did a slash cut. Mighty didn't feel a thing, thanks to his dark armor and quickly grab Heat by her shirt and toss her into Shaak Ti and both of them crash into a pile of broken plane parts. Mighty turn to Tails and the others and walk over to them but stop as he felt two powerful bright flash of light, coming from Marine and Dawn.

"...what on earth!" shouted Mighty as his dark armor vanish.

Seeing their chance, Heat and Shaak Ti fired their fireballs and both of the fireballs fuse as one huge fireball and blasted Mighty from the others and into the steel wall. As Mighty hit the ground, his dark armor return.

"...i see..." whisper Mighty as he stood up and face Heat and Shaak Ti "...their still some left then...".

Both girls charged at him but Mighty vanish into fin air. Before they could search for him, Nova could be heard calling her sister name in fear. As both girls turn around, they could see Mighty above Tails and the others and in between his arm was a crying Dawn.

"DAWN!" scream Shaak Ti as she axel jump toward Mighty "HANG ON!".

Dawn stretch out her hand and tried to reach for Shaak Ti hand but Mighty quickly counter by kicking Shaak Ti in the face. As Shaak Ti hit the floor, Mighty and his hostage disappeared.

The black lighting that was about to hit Sonic, was suddenly drain into a long lance that just appeared in front of Sonic. Sonic open his eyes and saw Swift standing there.

"S-Swift!" spoke Sonic as he stood up and walk over to his side "what are you doing here?".

Before Swift could answer him, Mighty reappeared and Sonic quickly heard Dawn as she started to cry for her sister. Swift and Sonic turn to Mighty, who was standing next Rift and quickly shouted out Dawn name in fear. Seeing this, Rift put his scythe blade near her throat and smiled as he face them.

"tell me where the dimensional emerald and i'll let her live or..." said Rift as he brought the blade even closer to Dawn neck that she stop crying and Rift continued to speak "...or else!".

Sonic wanted to attack Rift and save Dawn but he knew that he wasn't that fast to stop him from cutting her throat. This anger he had was quickly force on Swift as he realize that Rift and the others was here because of a lie he made to him.

"TELL HIM!" shouted Sonic as he grab Swift jacket "NOW OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF HE HURT DAWN!".

Swift didn't move a muscle as he saw a dark energy coming from Sonic and didn't face Rift and just shouted "Shakuras". Sonic quickly let him go and quickly face Rift and order him to let Dawn go but Swift and Sonic was shock to see Rift laughing.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" shouted Sonic as he step forward and a dark aura started to form around him.

Rift stop laughing and spoke "sorry but no. I can feel the light coming from her! I better kill her...".

Rift press the blade on Dawn throat and slowly move it, which made a small drop of blood drip on the shiny blade. Sonic could see that Dawn wanted to cry out for her father but was too scared.

"Dawn!" shouted Sonic and a other voice...

out of nowhere, a black beam soar pass Sonic and Swift and was about to hit Rift but Mighty and Fallen summon a black aura shield and protected him from the powerful attack. The powerful blast knock out Dawn and Rift pulled away his weapon from her neck and smiled. Sonic and the others turn where the beam came from and they could see a small young figure cover in a powerful dark aura. Sonic and Swift quickly realize who it was as they shouted "Nova!".

Nova purple fur was now black and her eyes was yellow and glowing with pure anger. Sonic quickly realize she was in semi-pure darkness form but was quickly forming into the last form as her tail grew longer and her eyes was now becoming pure red.

"NOVA! STOP!" shouted Sonic as he dash over to her before it was too late "YOUR NOT READY FOR THAT TRANFORMING YET!".

But it was too late, Nova was now in pure darkness form and unleash a powerful roar that blasted Sonic back near where Swift was and screamed out for her sister. As Sonic stood up thanks to Swift help, everyone soon felt a powerful dark force in the sky. Swift and Rift knew right away who it was as they swore under their breaths. Above them was a giant red eye and it stare back at them. Soon, Nova shadow stretch and was now in front of everyone and soon the eye was now on the forehead of the shadow but something was different. A small part of the shadow right eye was cover in a uncompleted mask(something like a hallow mask from bleach) and was releasing a dark steam of energy.

"that thing!...can it be the same thing from my dreams?" thought Sonic as he tried to stand after the shadow release a powerful dark pressure.

Rift quickly turn to his teammates and quickly spoke as he place Dawn over his left shoulder "lets go! Her powers are starting to recover!".

Rift summon a dark portal and was about to enter until Fallen ask about Dawn, which Rift just simple answered as "insurance" and enter with everyone else and the portal disappeared as they vanish into the darkness. As they vanish, Nova roar with anger and sadness and her dark aura rage with great power. Sonic and Swift was back to back as Nova, who was not in control of her mind and the shadow was slowly walking over to them.

"don't hold back!" shouted Swift as he rose his lance and pointed at the shadow.

Sonic snorted and replied "don't worry. This happen before and I can snap her out of this but after this..." Sonic turn his head slightly to Swift and spoke again "you better explain to me why is this happening now and not ten years from now like you said! Oh! You better help me get Dawn back!".

Swift place his hand on Sonic shoulder without turning away from the shadow and spoke "...i promise we get her back. Pinkie swear!".

"...pinkie...swear?" whisper Sonic in confusing.

Both hedgehogs was soon in lock combat with Nova and the shadow and soon powerful shock waves was created as the fight went on. Not too far away from Tails workshop, a light blue female cat who was wearing a light red jacket and holding a bag of food, was eating a hamburger and dash off to the workshop as a armor cover her.

"I HOPE THEY DIDN'T DESTROY MY PEACH TREE!" shouted the cat after she finish her burger and close her helmet.

Meanwhile at Sonic house, within and outside of the place was cover in flames and ice. Suddenly, the cloak female figure landed on the house and held her ice shield in front of her self in order to block a incoming fireballs. After the four fireballs was block, Blaze appeared in front of the figure as she came out of her burst step and did a fire kick and force the figure to lose her shield.

"its over Fre-" said Blaze but she was cut off as her and the figure soon felt a great and powerful dark pressure coming where Tails place was.

Blaze turn away from her and became very worry as she knew that Sonic and the girls was there and was about to take off until she felt something behind her. She duck in time as the ice shield came spinning at her and return to the figure.

"don't lower your guard!" shouted the figure as she dash toward Blaze.

Blaze summon a fire sword and both weapons clash and both females was in a weapon lock.

"back off!" shouted Blaze in great anger as she tried to push the figure back and spoke again "i need to check to see if my daughters and Sonic are alright!".

Hearing this, the figure broke the weapon lock and back flip away from Blaze and summon away her shield and face away from her and simple said "...go" and vanish. Blaze summon away her sword and jump from the roof and was about to take off until she whisper "thank you" and took off. As Blaze was gone from the area, the cloak figure from before, reappeared on the rooftop again and just stare into the sky.

"...Sonic..." whisper the figure as a tear slowly drop down her blue cheek but she quickly wipe it away and jump off the roof as a figure in black armor appeared and blasted the roof.

"stop right there!" shouted a female cat as she grab the figure by her arms as the cloak figure landed after the surprise attack.

The armor figure reappeared and reveal it was Jumper who attack and spoke as he summon a lightsaber from his wrist and pointed it at the cloak figure "who are you and what happen here!".

"...long time no see, Jumper..." said the cloak figure and she soon turn to the cat and smiled as she spoke again "...and you too, Flare".

Both Jumper and Flare was surprise by hearing their names but was soon blasted away from her as she unleashed a powerful icy wind. As she was free from Flare, she jump into the sky and vanish into a dark portal.

"...who was that and how did she knew our names?" ask Jumper as he summon away his armor.

Flare stood up and answer her husband as she wipe away some frost from her cloths "...her voice sounded...wait! Where Kallen!" ask Flare as she search the area.

"Kallen right here, mommy!" shouted a young gray female cat who was holding two birthday present as she step out behind a tree.

Seeing this, Flare sigh in relief and check on her daughter while Jumper walk inside the house to see if Sonic and his family was alright but didn't found anyway.

"i hope they're okay..." thought Jumper as he walk back outside.

End of chapter 3

a/n: finally got around of writing this, so sorry to anyone who wanted to see the chapter. Anyway, I put a very special reference in this chapter. Here a hint: don't stick a cupcake in your eye...it hurts :P and here a other hint: its base on a cartoon show that has a very huge following and its about colorful ponies.


	5. Chapter 4

a/n: before anyone starts, let explain something real quick. To Travis and anyone else who reads my old work, know this, **I got better at writing! So stop sending me pm about how my old writing style sucks. Yes I know it sux but if you read this(not the prologue, since I wrote that before I change my writing style) and my current work like MLP:FIM: elements of nothingness, you can see my writing got a lot better. **Sorry about that folks, anyway onward to the story!

Chapter 4

Swift was in lock combat as he block a powerful kick from Nova's evil shadow as it started to unleash a storm of kicks. He was able to block each blow with his lance but he couldn't find a opening to counter the shadow. As this was happening, Sonic was dodging Nova's tail as she use it to stab him in the chest. With speed on his side, Sonic was able to dodge with no problem.

"Your too slow, Nova" teased Sonic as he grab her by the tail and pulled her in "let go of your anger!" order Sonic as he did a bear hug on her.

Nova just roar in anger as she shed a bloody tear as Sonic didn't let her go. Sonic was suddenly surprise as Nova unleash a powerful roar which force him to let go of her and cover his ears. As she saw this, Nova quickly attack by punching her father in the gut and blasting him away. As Sonic crash into a tree, Swift was finally able to attack as the shadow stop long enough to attack. With one strong thrust of his lance, he was able to pierce the shadow chest and pick it up.

"Heaven Wind!" shouted Swift as he blasted the shadow with a white blast of powerful wind and flew after it as it was toss into the sky.

In the air, Swift unleashed a storm of stabs and slashes into the shadow but this didn't last long as the shadow unleash a paralyzing roar. This roar echo across the skies and blasted away the clouds. As Swift was paralyze by the roar, the shadow grab his head and started to crush it.

"NOVA!" shouted Sonic as he dodge a claw attack and started to run at her side, as she took off "HEAR MY VOICE! LET GO OF YOUR ANGER! NOW!".

Nova answer by screaming out Dawn name and blasted at Sonic as they kept running across the area. Sonic was able to block each blast and was able to counter by grabbing her tail and stop her in her tracks.

"I TRAINED YOU BETTER!" yelled Sonic as he look into her eyes. Within her eyes, Sonic could see fear and worry. Nova was surprise as her father patted on her head and smile as he said "its going to be okay, Nova. I'll get Dawn back! Daddy going to make it all better! I swear it on my life!".

The darkness that cover Nova, slowly vanish as Sonic words finally reach her. Without saying a word, she quickly hug her father and cried her heart out while Sonic just stroke her hair. This moment didn't last as someone crush near them and left a huge crater. As Sonic cover his daughter, the shadow landed in front of him and stare into his eyes. Sonic suddenly felt something within in him...he couldn't explain it but he could hear voice as it spoke "long time no see...". Before Sonic could figure out what just happen, a bright dark blue blade beam suddenly pop through the shadow head and it slowly cut the shadow inb half. As the shadow vanish, Sonic and Nova could see a red armor cat and quickly realize who it was.

"THATS FOR MY PEACH TREE!" screamed the cat as she uncover her helmet "are you guys okay?".

"Yuna!" said Sonic and Nova as they watch her walk over to the crater.

Yuna could see a black hedegehog as he rose from the ground and dusting his self off. Thinking this might be a enemy, Yuna toss a small green box into the crater and press a button on her side arm. Swift saw the cube as it hit the ground and quickly open. Within seconds, Swift was cover in a green laser net and soon felt his power being drain.

"w-what! my..." cough Swift as he felt too weak to speak.

Sonic quickly dash over to Yuna and quickly spoke "whoa! He's on our side, Yuna!". Hearing her friend, Yuna press the same button and the net vanish. Swift quickly felt fine again and spoke in anger as he jump near Yuna "what on earth was that!".

"its a prototype. After gaining info from the battle that Sonic had with Nazo, I was able to find a way to drain this dark energy" explain Yuna.

Before Swift could replied to this, someone called out Sonic and Nova name. As Sonic and the others turn to where the voice came from, they could see Tails and the others as they climbed out of the hole that Nova had made in order for her to reach the outside. As Tails and the others got closer to Sonic and his gang, the shadow from before, reform and stood between them. Everyone stood back and was ready for a fight but something happen. The shadow was consume by a very powerful pillar of flames. Sonic and the others knew right away who it was. Coming out of burst step, Blaze stood in front of Nova and hug her.

"your okay! Thank heavens!" cried Blaze as she kiss her daughter on the head, which made Nova little mad but yet happy.

Blaze stop and quickly didn't saw Dawn anywhere. Seeing this, Sonic slowly back away and hope she didn't notice him...to bad she did.

"SONIC!" called out Blaze with great fury of a piss off mother "WHERE DAWN!".

Sonic froze up and started to sweat as Blaze walk over to him. Everyone could feel the heat that was pouring out of Blaze and it felt like they was in a oven. Sonic was trying to put his words into sentence but couldn't as his mouth was dry, thanks to Blaze heat. Suddenly, the shadow reform again and was about to attack Blaze again but Blaze blasted the shadow with a very huge fireball and quickly return her focus on to Sonic.

"ANSWER ME! NOW!" order Blaze as she grab Sonic by the chest.

Sonic was quickly explain what happen and how Rift(which to Sonic surprise, Blaze had a very worried look on her face*see the last chapter in SDR5* and ask if the cycle was starting now?) took Dawn. Sonic close his eyes as he waited for the pain but lucky for him, Swift quickly added it was his fault and told his reason why Rift came here. Sonic and the other watch as Blaze punch Swift in the face and sent him flying across the battlefield. As Swift was getting up, he could see that Blaze was being hold back by Sonic. As she finally calm down, Blaze turn to Sonic and cried on his shoulder as she worried for her daughter safely.

"its...okay" said Swift as he stood up from the ground "there someone in Rift gang who won't let him or the others hurt Dawn...".

Blaze stop crying and quickly knew who Swift was talking about and nodded. Just like before, the shadow reform again and roar in great fury as it stood in front of everyone. Sonic and the others was ready for a fight this time but Swift stop them and quickly spoke "don't worry. Look!". Everyone watch as the mask that was covering the eye of the shadow, melted into the air and the shadow vanish and leaving the red eye. Just like how it came, the eye return to the weaking seal and vanish.

"what was that anyway?" ask Heat as sigh in great relief.

"its the monster that Rift is trying to keep seal away..." answered Swift as he rose hand into the air and open a black portal "if Rift finds the dimensional emerald, he will keep the seal intact but with a huge price".

Sonic rub his head and sigh before he spoke "...i was hoping this day will never come but it did...". Sonic then turn to Tails and the others and had a very serious tone in his voice as he spoke to Tails "Tails! Get the guys and tell them the day has come sooner than we planned".

"sure Sonic! Count on me!" smiled Tails.

Sonic then turn to Swift and nodded and enter the portal. Blaze turn to Marine and told her to get the girls and tell them that the day has come. She then turn to Shaak Ti and told her to watch over Nova.

"yes, teacher!" she Shaak Ti as she bow to her "you can count on me!".

Blaze then turn to the portal snd enter as Swift enter the portal as well. The portal didn't vanish but it just hover in the air. Tails and Marine got in the Tornado 2 and took off to find everyone. Shaak Ti turn to Nova and wanted her to enter Tails house but something was wrong...

"where Nova!" shouted Shaak Ti as she scan the area for her.

Heat and Yuna started to search too but all three quickly turn to the portal and quickly did a sweatdrop.

"Blaze is going to kill you..." whisper Heat as Shaak Ti did a face palm.

"we better go after her then" said Yuna as she just jump into the portal before Heat or Shaak Ti could stop her. With no real options, both girls follow her into the portal.

Meanwhile, on Shakuras, a dark portal open up on top of a still standing skyscraper and Rift and the others walk out of the portal. He order everyone to find the dimensional emerald but stop the cloak figure that fought against Blaze.

"i want you to watch over this girl" said Rift as he push a crying Dawn toward her "i have to talk to Solais...".

With that said, Rift walk into the portal and both him and portal vanish into thin air. The cloak figure turn to Dawn and quickly realize she was shaking with fear as she just sat there on the floor. Dawn grew more scared as the cloak figure walk up to her and said her name. She didn't answer back but the cloak figure continued to speak as she sat next to Dawn.

"don't be scared of me" smiled the figure as she place her hand on Dawn head "see? I don't bite or anything".

Dawn stop crying a little but was still scare and still wanted to go home. Seeing this, the cloak figure said something that made Dawn feel better.

"...my son will be your age right now..." said the figure as she stare into the ground.

Dawn hesitated to speak but found the will to do so and ask for young boy name. The figure smiled and remove her cloak hood and grin at Dawn. Dawn could see the cloak figure was a young blue cat but she had deep sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

"Frost!" smiled the cat "my name is Freeze, Dawn and I know your father".

"you know my daddy!".

Meanwhile across the city, Shine soon felt something and quickly ran outside and scan the gray sky. She soon heard Frost as he call for her but she quickly went back inside and told him to stay quiet. That's when Mighty landed just outside of the house and just scan the area for any signs of weird energies but didn't and took off. Shine soon feared that Swift must have told Rift the truth but why? That's when she felt something across the city. It was a warm light as it touch her mind...

"DAWN!" shouted Shine in great fear as she realize what must have happen!

End of chapter 4

a/n: finally got it done! Been so busy...anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :P


End file.
